Percy Jackson and the Blood of Olympus
by PJOHoOWoFfanatic
Summary: The seven have traveled to Athens to face Gaea. Sacrifices are made, powers are discovered, and the Olympians make a decision that will change Percy's life even more. What will happen? Will Percy become out of control? Please Read! This is our first Story! This story is made in place of Blood of Olympus. Disclaimer: We do not own PJO, or HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this was co-written by me and my friends. This is our first fanfic. Do not judge us. We have demented minds. This also takes place after house of hades in pace of Blood of olympus.**

**disclaimer: we do not own PJO or HoO.**

Annabeth

The deafening noises and horrid smells of the monster army camps were overwhelming. Hazel's magic was masking them better than anyone had hoped but walking around with all the monsters was still unsettling. It reminded her of being masked by the death mist in Tartarus, walking among the monsters undetected by any of their senses, but that was also the point. They'd been making their plan for the past 13 days as they sailed by sea to Athens and this was it. One way or another, tomorrow at sunset, the war would be decided. They were far away from the main part of the city, her mother's city, but they were still in an area accessible to mortals. Why would the monsters be so close to the mortals? Unless that's the point. She thought to herself. An army of monsters has to eat somehow. She snapped herself out of it. Now was not the time to think of such depressing things. She was already afraid of what was going to happen during the battle to come. Three years ago five had set off on a quest and only three had returned including herself and Percy. This time they were seven and she didn't think she would have the same luck twice in a row. Shut up! she scolded herself. They would all survive this. They had to. The plan was going perfectly so far, but this was the easy part. Next, they had to get close enough to Gaea to strike. Hopefully while she was alone.

They were walking forward, weapons at the ready when laistrygonians appeared a few feet in front of the group. As they turned around, more appeared behind them, they were surrounded. That is when she realized that the enchantment was no longer up.

"Hazel what happened!" Annabeth cried.

"I-I don't know," she shouted. "Something is blocking my magic."

Suddenly all the laistrygonians turned and bowed at someone. Annabeth knew who it was before she even spoke.

"Ah. The guests of honor have arrived." It was Gaea, Mother Earth. They were led farther up the mountain until they approached the earth mother's fortress. Everything was either made or covered in dirt. It was creepy, but it resembled Mt. Olympus in a depressing sort of way. They were thrown in a muddy cell and even though it had no wall Annabeth figured if they took one step out the earth would swallow them whole.

"I am going to give you time to choose who gets to die," she said and left.

Percy stepped forward and said, "I volunteer as one of the sacrifices."

"Well, I won't let you die alone, Seaweed Brain. I'll be the the other sacrifice," she said. No one else objected to that and Annabeth wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or betrayed. Then again she'd only agreed to it because of Percy.

Annabeth took Hazel aside and said, "We can't let him sacrifice himself. He is our greatest weapon if something goes wrong."

"Don't worry, Jason and I have got it covered," Hazel reassured.

At that moment, Gaea entered the room with some of her giant children. She ordered her two sons, "Bring the little dears outside."

Once outside, Annabeth realized that they were in a courtyard of sorts. It was open except for a stone altar at one end.

"Now little demigods, have you decided on those who will be sacrificed to wake me?" Gaea questioned while giving a spine chilling grin.

Hazel and Jason stepped forward. "We are prepared to lay down our lives so that everyone else may live."

"How sweet, you're trying to be brave," Gaea commented,"It's too bad you're going to die, you were fun to toy with.

"Alright, come up to this altar so that all may see your sacrifice."

At that moment, Percy unfreeze from his shock and spoke up. "No! Take me instead! Kill me, just please let them live!" Percy cried. Frank came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him from running up to the platform.

"Oh, Son of Poseidon, the decision has already been made, your friends will die, not you. Or at least not yet."

Percy was struggling to escape Frank's grasp in order to take Hazel's or Jason's place on the platform. "I know how much I annoy you, it would be more satisfying to see me dead then them," he tried to reason.

Gaea looked thoughtful. "That is true," she then grinned wickedly, "but it would be even more satisfying to see you broken. I know your fatal flaw, and it would kill you inside to see them sacrificed. What could be more satisfying than that?" She gave a slight cackle. "I have wasted enough time with this idle chatter, on with the show."

Gaea made a long dagger appear out of thin air. She raised it to Jason's neck, and with a flick of her wrist, cut his throat. Jason's body fell to the ground with a thud. He laid there unmoving. Percy was struggling madly now. Frank had to shape-shift into a bear to get a better grip on Percy.

Gaea stepped over Jason's body and approached Hazel. "Any last words before I make you like your friend here?" she asked while pointing at Jason with the dagger.

"I have already died once in order to stop you, and I am not afraid to do it again," Hazel said defiantly. Although she sounded brave, a flicker of fear flashed in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Daughter of Pluto." And with that she cut her throat as she had Jason's just moments earlier.

Gaea let out a chuckle that became full fledged laughter. In between bouts of laughter, she said, "You demigods thought that a puny sacrifice could stop me, ha! I am Mother Nature, Goddess of the Earth! I will take back what the gods took from me, and I will start with you five."

At this, Percy snapped. He could not let this psycho goddess kill his friends, and then after, his family. With an almost animalistic scream, Percy broke free of Frank's hold. He raised his arms and called forth a hurricane. The winds started to whip around the goddess's dress, making her stumble. Percy saw this and decided to exploit her weakness.

"You're not the only one who can control the elements, oh great Mother Nature," he called, "I can too. And now you will pay for what you have done to my friends." With that the earth started to tremble. Then it became a full on earthquake. The platform crumbled, and Gaea was thrown from it's surface.

Percy approached where she laid on the ground. His usually calm sea green eyes, were now dark with anger. "That's not all I can do. Did you know that water makes up 78% of a person?" he asked.

Percy reached out his hand and concentrated on the water flowing through her veins. He told the water to make her stand. Gaea slowly stood. There was pure terror in her eyes. No demigod should have this much power, she thought.

Percy began to speak,"I am going to make your heart burst. Then maybe you can understand what it felt like when you killed my friends!" When he was done he closed his open hand into a fist. Gaea began to claw at her heart as it beat faster and faster until finally it burst.

Gaea burst into a shower of silver dust and was swept away by the hurricane winds that had only become stronger through the whole ordeal. Before she was swept away for good, a whisper could be heard. "I will rise again, and when I do, I will be ready for you Perseus Jackson."

Percy shook off her words and ran over to Hazel's lifeless body. He knelt down and cradled her against his chest and wept. When he began to cry the hurricane became a downpour.

Annabeth decided that now was the time to approach Percy. "Percy!" she shouted to be heard over the storm, "Stop the hurricane! You are going to hurt someone!"

As she approached Percy raised his hand. "Don't come any closer to them," he warned her.

She ignored him and continued walking. That is until she couldn't feel her limbs anymore. With a shock she realized that Percy was using his newfound power on her. "I said stay away," he repeated. She noticed he was trembling and his eyes were unfocused. He probably isn't in his right mind, she thought.

"Percy, let her go. They're gone, you can't bring them ba-" she was cut off by Percy choking her with her own saliva. Annabeth began to panic. She couldn't breath and was running out of air. She did manage to choke out, "Percy, you're hurting me." Before a loud boom filled the air.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground gasping for air. She

glanced at Percy and saw that he was unconscious with a large cannonball lying next to him. All of a sudden there were hands on her, pulling her up. "I really hope that doesn't leave any lasting damage," she heard Leo say.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was finally able to stand she said the first thing that came to her mind, "What happened?"

"Well, you see, I saw him choking you and I knew I had to do something quick or else he would to have killed you, so I hit him with a cannonball to knock him out. I figured in the powerful state he was in, it wouldn't hurt him as much," Leo explained.

"Okay," I said. "What do we do with him now? He might not be stable enough to keep him in his regular room."

"I can convert his room to a containment chamber in a few hours," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good."

A few hours later...

"And done. Frank could you bring Percy down here?" Leo called.

"Sure thing." A few moments later Frank appeared in the doorway carrying a still unconscious Percy.

"Just lay him on the bed here." Frank put Percy on the bed. "Alright, I guess we should eat dinner. We did miss lunch." So Leo and Frank made their way to the kitchen/dining room, after locking the door to Percy's room.

When they got there, they saw Annabeth consoling a sobbing Piper.

Leo whispered to Frank, "I completely forgot about her."

Frank whispered back, "Me too."

There were plates stacked with at least ten waffles each on the table. The boys sat down and dug into the waffles. They thought of what Coach Hedge would say to them, probably something along the lines of "Who says breakfast can't be for dinner? Personally I think that waffles are the perfect comfort food, and you guys are going to need a lot of comfort after what you just went through."

In the middle of Frank's third waffle, the magnitude of what happened decided to sink in. He stopped eating. _Hazel is dead. _His best friend, no, his girlfriend was _dead_. Everyone else seemed to come to the same realization because everyone became dead silent, with the exception of Piper's crying. He couldn't help it. Frank started to cry too. Soon the dining room was filled with the sounds of their sobs. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"We need to make a plan." She said.

"What kind of plan, because as far as I'm concerned we are down three demigods. Two of which are dead. The third is sleeping and may wake up to be completely unstable," Leo all but yelled.

"Well I mean do we go back and try to defeat the romans or, or-" Annabeth faltered. For the first time in her life she couldn't come up with a plan.

"Well, panicking isn't going to help us, so let's think about this logically. We could try and make peace between the Romans and the Greeks, or we could wait until Percy wakes up and go from there," Frank stated calmly.

"We can't go back to Camp Half Blood," Piper said at last. "If Percy sees anyone else dying, especially any more of his friends, he'll go crazy again and then no one will be safe."

Annabeth hated it, but Piper was right. Her boyfriend might not be able to control his powers if someone else got hurt. Whatever had happened to Percy in Athens, he was no longer the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, this is co-author B. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. :) I read BoO and honestly, I thought the ending was too square perfect. Don't forget to leave reviews and comments!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Percy Jackson and HoO, would we really be writing fanfiction?**

Screams. That was what caused Annabeth, Leo, and Frank to be outside Percy's door at one in the morning. Piper had finally cried herself to sleep and couldn't be woken. They were all nervously shuffling in front of the door, until Annabeth said, "This is ridiculous! I'm going in there! Leo unlock the door." Leo, afraid of unleashing the wrath of Annabeth, unlocked the door. That was their first mistake. The second was not remembering that Percy's powers could be controlled by emotions. The door swung open and a wall of water erupted on top of them all.

"How did he get water?" Leo screamed. "I sealed off the faucets and we're higher up than airplanes fly."

"I honestly have no idea. Leave it to Percy to create water out of thin air," Annabeth said.

"I think that's exactly what he did." Frank said.

"Right. The condensation in the air gave him enough water to manipulate!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"That's not good is it?" Leo asked.

"No," said Annabeth, "especially not if he's not in his right mind. Do you know how much power this gives him?"

"A lot?" Frank guessed.

"You're all missing one major detail," Leo said. "He made a tidal wave in a _ship_ WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP! What will he do when he's awake?"

"Why don't we find out?" and with that Annabeth entered the room. Everything was soaking wet except for Percy and the bed he was lying on. Annabeth sat on the bed and gently started to shake his shoulder. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain."

"Um, Annabeth? Now might not be the best time to call him names. No matter the sentimentality." Frank suggested.

"Oh," she said looking even more depressed, "Right."

She shook him again, and his eyes popped opened. Instead of the calm eyes they were use to, his eyes looked like a cornered animal's, as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean. They all managed to stifle a gasp. This did not look like the Percy they knew. Annabeth edged closer to him.

"Percy?"

Percy scooted farther back on the bed. He was looking around wildly, almost as if he didn't recognize any of them.

"Get away!" he yelled.

_At least he can still speak_, Annabeth thought.

"Percy, remember us? You and I went to Alaska two months ago. Apparently you and Annabeth have a long history together," Frank said. There was a brief moment of recognition in his eyes before it was overshadowed by fear once again.

"And now Hazel is dead again because of me."He said, then he glared up at Frank, "And you! She's dead because of you too! If you hadn't held me back, she would still be alive!"

"And you would be dead! Don't you get it? We still need you on this quest," Annabeth yelled.

"The quest is finished! Gaea is dead! I did it alone. None of you did anything! Get away from me!"

The numbness in Annabeth's limbs returned and she stood up against her will. Percy was controlling her again and it hurt. Every step felt like poison running through her veins. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leo and Frank taking the same rigid and painful steps that she was.

"Percy! Stop! You're hurting us!"

Percy's eyes went wide and he looked down at his trembling hands. "I'm doing this?" he asked softly.

"Yes and you're hurting us. You're hurting me."

Annabeth was almost out the door, Leo and Frank were walking awkwardly up the stairs.

"Annabeth!" Leo said, "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped. "Percy, just concentrate on something else...like the beach. Concentrate on all the good times you've had at Montauk."

While she continued talking about the beach, she could feel Percy's grip on her loosening. Finally it was gone all together and she ran to the door and locked it. What she heard next was so heart breaking that she wanted to unlock the door right then and stay with her boyfriend, but she couldn't. She heard Percy crying and just before she was completely out of hearing range, she heard him whisper, "What is happening to me?"

"I'm going to Iris Message Nico and Camp Half Blood," Annabeth said later that day. "Camp needs to know we're not coming and someone has to tell Nico about Hazel."

"Sounds like a good idea, as long as I'm not the one breaking the news," Leo said.

"I wouldn't want to be in the same country as that guy when he finds out he lost another sister." Said Frank.

"Another?" Leo asked.

"Didn't he have another sister that died around four years ago? That's how he found Hazel, he'd been looking for his other sister but found her instead."

"That sucks for him. How unlucky can that guy get?"

"Children of Hades don't get that much luck in life." Annabeth said, "They normally die young. All the children of the Big Three do."

"But Thalia, Percy, and Nico have lived against the usual," said Leo.

"Thalia is immortal, Nico practically lives in the Underworld where his dad can protect him, and Percy-Percy-"

"Percy is one of a kind," Frank finished for her. Annabeth nodded.

"I'm going to send the Iris message." She said and left.

She didn't go back to her room. It was too close to Percy's. Instead she went to the stables. It was still a painful memory but the light was good for making rainbows. She took the nozzle of one of the hoses and turned it onto mist. When a rainbow appeared, she threw in a drachma and said, "O Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering. Camp Half Blood." A shimmering image of Chiron appeared.

"Annabeth, was the quest a success?"

"Kind of," she stated. She told Chiron about everything that had happened. When she got to the parts about Percy though she kept choking up and had to force herself not to cry.

When she finished he said, "This is good, although Percy's new power is cause for concern. I expect to see you here soon?"

"Um, no. We can't risk it with Percy. He started controlling me and hurting us all without even realizing it. He isn't in control of his emotions either and his emotions mostly control his power."

"I understand, child. I hope to see you when this entire mess is sorted out." And he waved his hand through the Iris Message and the connection broke.

Annabeth sighed. _Now for the hard message, _she thought. She made another rainbow.

"O Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nico DiAngelo." Nico appeared in the rainbow.

"Hi Nico." Annabeth said.

"Hey Annabeth" he frowned "What's wrong? You defeated Gaea days ago didn't you and since we're not all dead I'm guessing you stopped her right?"

"Nico we did but -"

"You should probably head for Camp Half-Blood. Reyna contacted her troops to try to hold them off but Octavian isn't obeying orders. The Romans are going to strike Half-Blood Hill by tomorrow."

Not good news, she thought "No Nico we can't we-"

"Where's Hazel?"

"Um, Nico," She spoke slowly, "Your sister died, again, that day at Athens."

Nico's skin got three shades paler if that was even possible, especially on an Iris Message.

"How?" He spoke so quietly she could barely hear him.

"Gaea sacrificed her with Jason. We couldn't do anything" _Yes we could have, _she thought, _We could have fought harder or let Percy go and take her place like he wanted._

"But Gaea is gone. If she woke up how is she dead?"

"Percy. He killed Gaea."

"Is he dead too?"

She just shook her head. She couldn't bare to talk about Percy anymore.

"What did you do with my sister?"

"We're burning her and Jason's shrouds on the first island we see, but we have to careful because of all the water."

"Why do you have to be careful around the water? Don't you have Percy?"

Annabeth thought she would lose it right there

"I'll have the statue at camp in two days. Just tell me where you're going to burn them." he said, "I want to be there."

"Okay." They ended the Iris Message.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: hi! It's Co-Author A! Ok so first of all I'd you haven't read HoH (though who hasn't) stop reading this until you finish that book. For here on out there are some character development spoilers. If not read on it is just a filler chapter but it's a good fil let chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJ, HoO, or any other recognizable characters**

"Nico."

"Annabeth."

"What was happening at-"

"Camp is fine. The Romans were winning but once Reyna got there most of them listened to her. Now it's just Octavian's small army against camp. They'll be fine."

"That's good."

"What's wrong with Percy and where is he?"

"He's on the ship. Come on, let's go over to the others so we can get this over with."

"No!" He said grabbing her arm, "Tell me what happened to Percy!"

"Not now Nico!" Her face was burning with angry tears. "Not now!"

"Fine." He could tell he would win this fight. They walked over to Leo, Frank and Piper and burned the bodies of their two dead friends.

"Okay, now tell me where Percy is and what's wrong." Nico demanded.

Frank looked at Annabeth stunned "You didn't tell him?"

"I-I just really don't want to talk about it."

"Well I can sum it," Leo said as he walked into the room, "after Hazel and Jason were sacrificed to wake up dirt face Percy snapped. He then got some really scary deadly powers and is now sitting locked in his room. Basically an emotionally wrecked ticking time bomb." Annabeth started to sob.

"Wow. Thanks for that Leo." Frank glared at him across the table.

"Look man I'm sorry but he's not _Percy Jackson _anymore. I mean he won't even eat."

"I want to see him."

"Nico, that might not be a very good idea at the moment. I just really don't want to see you hurt like he hurt us."

"If he wants to see him I can show him the footage from the security cameras." Leo said.

"We have security cameras? Since when?" Frank asked

"Coach Hedge made me put them in every room after Percy and Annabeth spent that night together in the stables. Now they can be useful."

Nico was shocked at what he was seeing. Percy was sitting on the ground hugging his knees looking miserable, like he'd been crying for hours. A plate of food lay next to him, completely untouched. He had only ever known Percy to be strong and enduring. To see him in a state like this was like a punch to the face, and he felt he had to do something. _I have to tell him_, Nico thought, _before he goes completely insane._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, Co-author C was being annoying, and wouldn't write the author's note and disclaimer. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Co-author B

Disclaimer: I wish

"Let me go in there with him" Nico said.

"No way, he will freak out if he sees you," said Leo.

"You don't know that," Nico snapped.

"Nico, please, we just don't want him to hurt you" Annabeth pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I dont care if I get hurt, I just need to tell him something."

"What do you need to tell him?" Frank inquired.

"Just let me go in for an hour and then I will leave him alone. Do those cameras have sound?"

"No." Leo said, "Why?"

"Just give me one hour."

"Get out." Percy said.

"How'd you know I was in here?" Nico asked. Percy's back was turned to him.

"You're not as quiet as you think." he replied. Did Percy just make a joke? He wasn't sure.

"Here. I got you water." Nico rolled a bottle of water over to Percy.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No! Why would I kill you?"

"Well let's see," He said turning to face Nico, "I have now let two of your sisters die, and I'm dangerous. I can't even control myself anymore. I deserve to die!" The water bottle exploded soaking Nico.

"You have to eat something." Nico insisted, completely ignoring the fact that he was drenched.

Percy didn't respond. He just stared blankly at the floor.

"Percy-" he tried to step closer to him but was thrown back by his own body.

"Stay away from me!" Percy yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

"No! I need you to listen to me."

Percy looked up at Nico, his entire body shaking. He understood now why Annabeth didn't want to talk about Percy. Seeing him like this must have really rattled her.

"Percy, look at me." Nico commanded. "Percy come on. You can't give up. There are people on this boat who really care if you live. I need you to live. Percy I love you." he sighed, "Annabeth loves you too," he added with a grimace, " and if you die you'll be killing us too."

Percy stared at Nico. _What is he thinking, _Nico wondered. But Percy just nodded without saying anything. Nico nodded too, got up, and walked out.

"He didn't try to kill you!" Frank was waiting for him on the deck.

"No. He didn't."

"But-"

"Nico!" Annabeth ran out from below deck, as if on cue. "Nico you did it!" She hugged him.

"Umm… Okay. Your welcome. Just please get off me."

"Okay," said Nico when he was free from Annabeth, "What did I do?"

"What do you mean, what did you do? You got through to Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh. Yeah, well… I told him how much it would hurt you if he gave up." Nico said awkwardly.

For the next week, Nico was the one who took down Percy's food and water.

"I still think we're treating him like a prisoner," Frank complained one morning, "Don't you think we should let him out of his room?"

"Its not his room anymore, its a cell." Leo said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Frank, "and why do we have to keep him in a cell?"

"Because it would be too dangerous to let him out. With his emotions and powers so out of whack, there is no telling what could happen," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't freak out on Nico, the only time he's really out of control is when he's sleeping."

"I have an idea! Just don't let him sleep!" said Leo.

"Let's all give a round of applause for Leo and his genius idea," Piper chimed in.

"I'm serious guys," Frank insisted, "We have no plan. We've been sailing around aimlessly for weeks. Let's try to let him out for the day and have him go back at night."

"I'm in agreement with Frank." Nico said. Like always the guy had been so quiet, that they'd all forgotten he was there.

Everyone jumped. "Nico!" Piper yelled, "We should make you wear a bell."

"Seriously. Don't do that," Leo said.

"Well, you're the only one who's talked to him, Nico, do you think he's ready?"

Nico looked them all in the eye and said, "Absolutely." _Not,_ he though.

"Okay. We will bring him up tomorrow, then."

"I'm going to get some shut eye, good night, guys," Piper said and disappeared below deck. There were a chorus of "Night!" as everyone made their way to their individual rooms. That night Percy's nightmares were the worst. All Nico could think of was, _what happened to him?_

_Percy's POV_

He was back in the courtyard. On the altar were Hazel and Jason. The scene played out with both of them dying, but it didn't end there.

Dream

"_I need more than two puny demigods to awaken me. Who's next?" Gaea said._

_Annabeth and Frank stepped forward. "We will give ourselves up."_

_They were killed, just like Hazel and Jason. Percy was frozen in place. All he wanted to do was run up and kill this evil goddess, but something was keeping him in place. Gaea called for two more, so Piper and Leo walked up. Their throats were slit too. Gaea wanted more and two by two his friends walked up to the altar. His mom and Paul. Thalia and Nico. Chiron and Clarisse . Grover and Rachel. And then he began to see flashes of friends long gone. Silena and Beckendorf. Luke and Zoe. Bianca and Tyson. Every single one walked up to the altar and was killed._

_Finally the force holding him back let go. He ran up to the alter. Maybe he could still save one of them but when he got there the bodies were all gone. The earth mother stood waiting, her expression was one of pure joy._

_"I have killed them all." She said with relish, "You thought you killed me? No. I cannot be killed. You let all your friends die. Now they will haunt you forever." Gaea began to laugh. The laugh turned into a menacing cackle._

Percy woke up with her laughter echoing in his head. Nico was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Good you're awake." He said, "The others want to see you."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Was it just a dream or was it the future? Percy wasn't sure but the question still haunted him. How could it happen? Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf were already dead. His mom and Paul were safe at their apartment in New York. Thalia was an immortal that could only be killed in battle. Everyone else was safe within the borders of Camp Half Blood.

At this point, Percy had been silent in contemplation for a good ten minutes. He didn't want to follow Nico out of his cell. He was afraid his newfound power would come back.

Nico noticed this and said, "Don't worry. We only want to discuss you getting some fresh air every once in a while. If you lose control, remember what Annabeth told you to think of to calm yourself down."

"The beach," Percy whispered.

Nico looked at him. "What was that?"

"She told me to think of the beach, Montauk. I thought you should know in case I need a reminder if Annabeth isn't with me."

"I don't think she'll let you out of her sight. She really misses you."

Percy stayed silent.

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, but other times I feel like we are drifting apart. I don't want that to happen. The thought actually scares me. Some of my nightmares are about her leaving me, you know. She leaves me because she's scared of me."

"Percy, Annabeth would never leave you. She loves you. She has to love you to have stuck with you so long. She took a sword to the gut for you in the Titan War."

"Yeah. She did." Percy rose then from his bed and followed Nico out of the cell.

They walked to the upper deck, to be greeted by Leo. "Finally," he sighed. "You guys were down there FOREVER."

"We're close to the beach." Percy said frowning.

"No, we're not." Leo said, "We picked this place because it was far from large bodies of water."

"Well, think again, Leo, because as Son of Poseidon this is my area of expertise, and we are very close to the shore. It's only 57 miles in that direction." Percy said pointing west.

"Dude! 57 miles is very far. Even for war ships!"

"No, I can feel it. It's low tide right now and the waves are three feet high."

Even Annabeth was staring at him weirdly now.

"He's only ever been able to sense it at a ten mile radius before." She said to the others. They all nodded, this was a new concept to them.

Percy started breathing heavily and his hands started to shake like his ADHD was acting up.

"Percy?" Frank was the first to notice. "Percy, are you alright?"

"We have to get him back down there." Leo insisted.

"Percy calm down." Nico said, "think of Montauk like you said."

Percy tried to concentrate but the ocean being so close distracted him. All he wanted to do was call to the ocean and tell it to come swallow him up and take him home. But he couldn't. That would be impossible. _Maybe it once was. _Said a voice inside his head.

"No." He said instead, "Take me back down."

"If you're sure," said Nico.

Percy nodded vigorously. If it was possible for the Son of the Sea God to look seasick Percy did.

" Okay." Nico said and led Percy back to his cell.

"I think we should try again," said Annabeth.

"I don't know," Frank said, "he freaked out because he could _sense _the ocean. Now we're literally _over_ the ocean. What will he do?"

"I don't know, but when he came up yesterday, he seemed almost normal," she said, "I want to see it again."

"You don't find that just a little selfish on you part?" Piper asked.

"I just need to see it again," she insisted, "just once so I know it wasn't my imagination."

Piper sighed, "It's your decision. Nico! Could you bring Percy up here please?"

Nico shook his head and sighed. He had a feeling they were going to regret this.

He made his way to Percy's room. Since they started sailing over the water, Percy had been having nightmares more frequently. Nico braced himself for the wall of water that was sure to come from the room and unlocked the door. Sure enough, Nico got an unscheduled shower the second the door opened.

"Hey, Percy, the others are willing to try again if you are." Nico called.

Percy stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding his head. Nico released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and gestured for Percy to follow.

The minute Percy stepped out of the room, all his senses were overwhelmed. He wobbled. "Hey, Perce, are you all right?"

Percy really wanted to say no, but Annabeth was up there and at that moment, she was more important than a sensory overload.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He lied. He needed to do this no matter how much it hurt.

When they got up on deck though, Percy almost passed out. It was so refreshing to be so close to real salt water but also like there was too much of it like it wanted to crush him too.

"I'm fine." he lied again when everyone looked at him concerned.

Annabeth decided to take that moment and hugged Percy. "I've missed you so much, Seaweed Brain! I would have come to see you more, but you were too unpredictable."

This was how most of his nightmares about Annabeth leaving him started. Not a good sign.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl."

That made her smile just like in the dream too.

"Um, do you want to sit down or eat something?" she asked

"That's all I do in that cell." He said, "Let me do something fun."

Annabeth felt a pang of guilt. All the others except Nico called it a cell but hearing Percy call it one made her feel like a monster for locking him in there.

"Fun. Of course. Yeah. We could play a board game or something."

"I have a different idea." Percy reached out with his mind and called two hippocampi. They appeared in the water below. Percy led her over to the edge of the boat .

"Oh, Percy? Can you handle it? It-it's the water. Maybe we should take it slow?" She said worried about the glint she saw in her boyfriend's eyes.

"You don't have to come," he said with an edge to his voice, "but I need this, Annabeth."

Everyone else sensed to change in Percy's mood too.

"You know a board game sounds really fun!" Leo interjected.

"Sounds good to me." said Frank.

"Chutes and Ladders is my favorite." offered Piper.

"No, I did not come up from that cell to play lousy board games. So either you come with me or stay here, but I am going out." During the time that Percy was talking, the waves became choppier.

"P-Percy, c-calm down," Annabeth stuttered. "You're going t-to hurt someone."

"What do I care! It's not like you care about me! You lock me in that cell for days on end. Nico was my only company. Do you know how scared I was that I was going to hurt someone? Not anymore. I am going to swim whether you like it or not." A wall of water shot up behind Percy. He turned around and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. This was exactly like how his Annabeth nightmares go.

"Percy, you're scaring us," Annabeth said timidly.

This was always the part that he woke up at.

"I'm so sorry," he said and jumped into the ocean.

Everyone ran to the side and looked over, but he had disappeared beneath the waves. "I am going to get him," Nico told them.

"Dude, that's suicide!" Leo exclaimed.

"I was the only one that could get through to him, remember? He won't let me drown." With that, he jumped into the ocean after Percy.


End file.
